Befallen Darkness
by Lil' Jirachi
Summary: A thief becomes an unlikely hero in this story. She must not only save humanity but she also must save Arceus as well. She soon discovers she wields an incredible power. However, this power belongs to someone else...
1. Prologue

**I've been reading fanfiction for awhile so I got inspired to write my own. I'm a beginner writer so there might be mistakes here and there no matter how many times I proofread. **

**So here's a quick rundown of the story:**

**How many stories have a thief become a hero? I should say heroine because this young lady and her partners in crime must stop a war between the Demi-gods and humanity is unaware they're caught in the middle. Not only that, she also must save Arceus whose Life Plates were stolen by them. Sometime later, she discovers she has a unique power that could help her. However, this power actually belongs to someone else…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**Rated T for: blood, violence, language, and sexual content (there will be NO "scenes"!)**

* * *

**Befallen Darkness**

**Prologue**

_I only wanted a blessing made_

_Now I've been labeled a Renegade_

_It seems so clear now what I must do_

_You're no immortal, I won't let them _

_~Deify you~_

**_-From the song 'Deify' by Disturbed_**

Long ago when the Earth was young, there was a battle between two powerful Pokémon. Arceus, who created the universe, fights against his creation, Giratina. Their battle would decide the fate of humanity. If Arceus win, the human race will live on. If Giratina wins, the humans will perish.

Giratina believe the humans will manipulate the Pokémon, use them for their powers then throw them away when they're done. He believes the Pokémon will inherit the human's personalities if they hang around with them for too long. He also believes the humans will try control him, his siblings and even Arceus.

Arceus didn't think the humans were a threat. He believed humans and Pokémon can live peacefully. He believed humans and Pokémon can work together in desperate times.

However, Giratina doesn't think so.

It's unknown how long the fight lasted, but a winner was decided in the end. Arceus launched an attack skyward. It rained down on Giratina like a meteor shower, defeating him. As punishment, Giratina was banished to the underworld, known as the Forbidden Realm, where the souls of the damned wander. Arceus also seal away Giratina's powers in the form of the Griseous Orb. This made Giratina lose his serpent-like body.

Giratina warns Arceus that someday he'll regret his decision.

After a few hundred years went by, something terrible happen.

The Demi-gods, Arceus' first children, suddenly came into the Hall of Origin. They held their father down and begin ripping his Plates from his body. These Plates are Arceus' source of power and life. Without them, Arceus will die.

The Demi-gods left the Hall of Origin, leaving Arceus confused and heartbroken. The floor and walls of the temple were covered in his own blood. Not all of his Plates were taken. However, this greatly weakens him.

Then, things went from bad to worst.

From the shadows, Giratina had watched his sibling stole their father's Plates. The Devil Pokémon decided to take advantage of the situation and steal a Plate for himself. Arceus didn't have the strength to defend himself. Giratina thought about killing the God Pokémon but decided let him suffer. He left the Hall of Origin, leaving Arceus in a pool of his own blood.

In order to recover from his injuries, Arceus force himself into a deep sleep. While he slept, memories of what had happen plagued his mind. Why did his children lash out like that? Was it something he did? The more Arceus thought about it the angrier he got.

Maybe Giratina was right. Maybe the humans were a bad influence. However, Arceus can't forgive Giratina; especially not after Giratina had stolen of his Plates.

As the years went by, Arceus continues to sleep, his rage building.

* * *

**I should warn you I write very slowly. Some days I don't feel like writing. So, you'll properly be waiting for awhile for the next chapter.**

**In the Chapter One, you'll meet Christy and her Poképartners in crime and a battle breaks out between the Demi-gods of Time and Space! Arceus also shows up and he isn't happy.**

**This is Lil' Jirachi signing out.**


	2. Chapter One: Judgment Day

**Sorry for the long wait. The rest of the story is going to be in first-person. The names of people and Pokémon are label so you'll know whose point of view your reading. Also a few notes:**

_Anything is italics is telepathy or dreams._

Telepathy, however, isn't in italics in dreams.

**Enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Judgment Day**

_Present Day._

**Christy**

"Stop her! She's getting away!"

I ran up the stairs of an apartment complex with the police hot on my tail. Well, not really. They're actually five floors below me. Leading the pack was good o' Detective Sthaff. Boy, he's getting old. Shouldn't he retire? I mean, he was old when I first met him.

Anyways, I finally reached the top floor. I quickly lockpick the door and ran outside. Sort of. I was actually on the rooftop. There was nowhere to run.

"Now what?" said a voice behind me.

I looked down and saw my Pikachu frowning at me. Her brother, a Raichu, was standing next to her, scratching his ear. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

I look around to see if there's any way to get the roof. There isn't. Not even a fire escape. Damn. Wait… What's that?

"Blim…"

A Drifblim? Better than nothing.

My Pokémon immediately knew what I was thinking. I grab the purple Pokémon and started running towards the edge. As soon I jumped off, Carol and Rai grabbed a hold of my legs. At that moment, cops started to pour onto the rooftop. Detective Sthaff wasn't very happy.

"One of these days I WILL get you!"

I flipped the old man the finger as my way of saying 'better luck next time'.

We floated above the city streets for several minutes before we landed on another rooftop. Like before, this building was an apartment complex. There are a lot of them around here.

I let go of the Drifblim. I was expecting it to float away, but it grabbed my hand instead.

"You're going to Hell", it singed.

"I'm aware of that. Now, let go of me before I pop you like a balloon."

The oversized balloon obeyed and floated off, cursing under its breath.

I hate Ghost Pokémon. They can always tell when you did something bad. Some people call it sin. I maybe a thief, but I don't go around killing people.

I lockpick the door and proceeded down the stairs. Carol climbs up my long, dark coat and perch herself on my shoulder. Her brother, Rai, is too big to do this. Not to mention he's heavier. He walks beside me instead.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The door wasn't lock so there's no reason to pick it. I walk through the lobby and out the door.

Steelmill City. It's a rather unique place. It lies on the coast. Pastoria City isn't far from here. Hearthome City is a little up north. I used to live there before I ran away from the orphanage.

The city is divided into sections. The Living Quarters is where we're currently at. Name so because of all the apartment buildings. There's the Shopping District. Not from that is Steelmill Park. By the coast is the Eastern Docks. The biggest of the sections is the Industrial District. This is where Steelmill got its name because of the steel mills and metal shops there.

"I'm hungry!" Rai happily blurted out.

"We'll get something to eat as soon as I sell this stuff." I reach into my pockets and pulled some watches and bracelets. They looked pretty expensive. There are a couple of wallets in my pockets too. Properly have money, credit cards, and pictures of kids. This is what I get for pick pocketing. Heehee.

Carol took one of the bracelets from my hand. "Why don't you keep some of this yourself?"

"I'm not a fan of jewelry."

Uh, Christy, you wear a pendant around your neck. I think that counts as jewelry."

I took out the pendant from under my shirt. It's made out of gold and it appears to be shape like a cross-like wheel. The edging is jagged and it has four jade colored jewels in it. It was one of the first things I've stolen.

"Quit spacing out." Carol jumped down from my shoulder. "Let's sell this junk and get something to eat." She takes off running, her brother follows, singing a song out of tune.

Carol and Rai are like siblings to me. Like me, they're orphans too. Carol is a bit stubborn. She also has a smart mouth, which gets her into a lot of trouble. She's actually older than Rai despite the fact she's a Pikachu and he's a Raichu.

Rai isn't very bright. He also has a short memory. If you tell him something now he won't remember it until a week later. Every now and then he'll say something intelligent, usually out of the blue. Unlike most Raichu, he has fingers on his hands. Both Carol and Rai have tufts of fur on the tips of their ears and on the tops of their heads.

"Christy! You're spacing out again!"

I better go feed them before they light me like a Christmas tree.

**Arceus**

"W…What are you doing?"

_They did not answer. I struggle to get up but they had me pinned to the floor. I do not understand. Why are they doing this? My own children!_

_They begin tearing into my flesh. I scream in agony from the pain. They…are after my Life Plates! Why? WHY!_

"Why are you doing this?"

_Again, no answer._

_After they had taken my Life Plates, they left alone in a pool of my own blood. They did not take all of them. I still have five left, but I'm still very weak._

_What did I do to deserve this? Why did my children turned against me? Was it something I did? This is…so confusing. _

"_Aww, did they mess up your pretty white fur?"_

_W...Where's that voice coming from? I looked around but there's nobody here. That voice sounds very familiar…_

_No…It…It couldn't be!_

_From the shadows of the temple, something large emerged. That gray coloring and gold plating… No! Impossible!_

"Giratina? I thought…"

"…_You banished me?" Giratina finished. "Yes, you did, but you never _seal _me away. I can travel back and forth between the Forbidden Realm and outside world. I've been doing it quite some time."_

_I have always watched the world from within the Hall of Origin. How did I not notice Giratina slipping back and forth between the worlds? Maybe he hasn't been traveling between the two worlds as often as he clams._

_A sudden thought occur to me._

"You. What did you say or do to your siblings to make them turned against me? To steal my Life Plates?"

"_I didn't say or do anything, Arceus. They finally realized I was telling the truth."_

"What?"

"_You need to get out more. The humans are becoming more and more violent. They are obsessed with power and greed, using Magical Creatures as tools of war, tuning them into slaves. I know you can see the world from here. You're either blind as a Zubat or you're ignoring the changes."_

"Not all humans are hateful."

"_I prefer the word 'sinful'."_

_There was a moment of silence between us. Giratina, however, kept grinning at me. He's up to something, most likely plotting revenge. I wouldn't be surprised if he tortures me._

_Giratina spreads his wings out wide. "I think I'll take one of your Life Plates." At the moment, Giratina's wings morph into a pair clawed hands. I tried to stand up, but I'm just too weak. Then, he grabs me by the throat with one hand and jabs me in the side with the other. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as he tears out a dark violet Life Plate from my body, covered in my own blood._

"_It's only fair, Arceus. You took away my powers, I took away yours. Well, at least a part of your power, but you get my point._

_Giratina puts the Life Plate in his mouth and swallows it whole. "Tastes sweet, like candy."_

_His words send a shiver down my spine._

_Giratina squeezed my throat. "I could rip out the rest of your Life Plates, take your soul and drag it to the depths of the Forbidden Realm. I know a handful of sinners who would love to torture you. Instead…" He let's go of me. "I'm going to let you suffer for awhile."_

_Giratina turns around to leave. Before he left, he carves something in the temple wall. Something in the Unown language…_

**Break his heart… Break his soul…**

**Separate the Plates that make his body whole…**

**Stain white his white fur with his crimson blood…**

**Watch him bleed out when you're done…**

"_A little something to remember me by while you're bleeding out. Speaking of blood, how can humans and Magical Creatures call you a god if you can bleed?" Giratina throws his head back with laughter as he vanishes into the shadows._

_Once again, I'm alone._

_I must preserve what's left of my strength. I must force myself to sleep in order to recover from mine injures._

_Was Giratina right? Are the humans trying to control us? Are they really obsessed with our power? Have I truly become blind of what I've seeing?_

_If that is true then I must take manners into my own hands…_

**Christy**

"More sprinkles, please!" said Rai, holding up his ice cream to a Mr. Mime.

"Sure!" replied the mine Pokémon. He sprinkles the colorful treats over Rai's ice cream.

"Thanks!"

I paid the Mr. Mime for the ice cream. We could've left without paying, but there were too many people around.

It's not unusual to see a Pokémon working a human job or hear them speak the human language. That's how it is nowadays. The Pokémon don't seem to mind, otherwise they would've complained.

We've finished our ice cream and headed towards the Shopping District. As always this place is busy. People were carrying bags of items they've purchased, most likely jewelry, clothes, or small electronics. Items like those are usually expensive. Most of the people here are actually tourists.

"Where do you guys want to go next?" I asked my Pokémon.

"Let's go to the mall." Carol answer. "I heard there's a 'five-finger-discount' sale going on."

"Yay! I want some cookies!" Rai said happily

The two mice ran towards the direction of the mall. Then, they stopped. Their ears begin to twitch.

"What's wrong guys?" I ran towards them, but they weren't the only ones who freeze. All the Pokémon had stopped what they're doing and looked up towards the sky. This made all the people, including myself, feel uneasy.

"Carol… Rai… What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Something… is coming." Carol said in a low tone.

I looked up at the sky, but there was nothing there. However, I can sense something about to happen.

Right on cue, a pinkish hole opens up in the sky. Is it some kind of portal?

A large, white and pink Pokémon, at least I think it's a Pokémon, emerged from the portal. If it is a Pokémon, it's not one I've seen. It seems to be a theropod-like Pokémon with a pair of wings on its back. It also has a long neck.

As I mention before, it's mostly white with some pink striping on its neck, underside, and tail. There are some more stripes around its broad shoulders. Embedded in them is a pair of pink pearls.

The Pokémon landed in the middle of the Shopping District. It let out a roar, which made everyone run for their lives. It held out its hands, a watery sphere began to form between them-Water Pulse. The Pokémon slams the sphere into the ground; upon impact, a huge tidal wave emerged from it. The wave rushed at us at high speed, flooding the entire area.

Good thing those storm drains work; otherwise we would've been swimming by now.

The Pokémon let another roar. The pearls in its shoulders begin to glow. Its right arm also begins glowing. It quickly bring its arm forward, letting loose a pink boomerang-like blade of energy. The attack ripped through the District, destroying everything in its path. Carol, Rai, and I ran into an ally for cover. When the dust settles, the damage is revealed. Everything the attack came into contact was twisted and warped.

I have never seen such a destructive attack in my entire life.

The Pokémon wasn't done yet.

It opens its mouth wide and unleashed a Hyper Beam. People and Pokémon panic as the attack destroyed another part of the District. That Hyper Beam was very close to us too. Another twenty meters to the left and we would've been goners.

What's that rumbling sound?

I looked up and see the walls near the rooftops of the buildings were collapsing. There was no way to out run it. I used myself as a shield to protect my Pokémon, but I knew it was useless. We are going to die.

Then, everything went quite.

So… does that mean we're dead?

I looked up and see the debris had stopped falling debris had stopped falling, just feet from our heads. Is it… floating?

The three of us crawled out of the ally. I begin looking around and noticed everything is colored in a deep shade of dark blue. Not only that, everything was frozen. Bird Pokémon were stopped in mid-flight. People froze like statues with terrify expressions on their faces. It's almost like as… if…

As if time had stopped.

What the hell is going on? How come Carol, Rai, and I are only ones who can move? It seems that white and pink Pokémon can also move. Was it that Pokémon's doing? I don't think so. That Pokémon seems a bit irritated.

Rai tugged on my pant leg. "Christy…" He points to the sky, which is a darker shade of blue. At that very moment, another portal opens up. This time a dark blue one. A sauropad-like Pokémon emerged from the portal. It landed in the middle of the Shopping District, just several feet from the white and pink Pokémon.

I don't recognize this new Pokémon either. It's mostly dark blue. There are stripes running down its side, legs, tail, neck and its long narrow head. These stripes are light blue and appeared to be embedded crystal. It appears to have some kind of metallic armor. There's some on the sides of its head, tree spikes on the back of its neck, a large spiked fan-like plate on its backend, and a huge chest plate with spikes on its sides. In the middle of it is a blue colored diamond. It as has sharp claws that also appeared to be made out of metal.

From the looks of it, those two Pokémon don't seem to like each other.

"Palkia, you must stop this." the blue Pokémon said in a feminine voice. I guess that means it's a female and that white and pink Pokémon's name appears to be Palkia.

"Still trying to save the humans, Dialga? You're pathetic." said Palkia. Palkia is obviously a male because he spoke in a deep voice.

I find it funny that their genders don't match their colors.

"Dear brother, please. These humans mean no harm." It appears Dialga is trying to protect us while Palkia want to kill us. Wait, what does she mean by 'brother'?

"Can't you see the humans are sucking the life out of everything they touch? This is what our brother was trying to tell us and we choose to ignore him!"

"Palkia, getting rid of the humans won't get rid of all the hate in this world. They're no different from us. Besides, Father isn't going to be very happy if he sees us fighting like this."

Palkia growled at Dialga "Well, Father isn't here. And I could care less of he'll think about our little war. Now stand aside, I'm going to do _my_ version of Judgment.

'Judgment'? What the hell does that mean? And who the hell is their father?

Palkia forms a yellowish sphere and throws it up in the air. The sphere explodes into a billion streaks of light which rains down on the city. I've seen that attack on TV during Pokémon tournaments. It's Draco Meteor and only a handful of Dragon-Type Pokémon can learn that move.

This might be a good time to run.

The three of us dodge the attack from left to right. It was hitting the ground, buildings, and landmarks; just about everything.

What about the people and Pokémon? If time has stopped then they can't avoid being hit. They'll properly most likely die. It'll properly be like dying in your sleep, but that's something I don't want to think about.

After what seem like an eternity, the Draco Meteor stopped.

Palkia smiled at the destruction he had caused. "You know, Dialga, stopping time was a pretty smart move. Make it easier for me to destroy the humans."

So Dialga was the one who stopped time. I've heard of Pokémon having unique abilities, but stopping time? That's the kind of power a _god _would have.

I have to agree with Palkia, stopping time _wasn't _a good idea.

Dialga fires a Flash Cannon at Palkia but he stops the attack with Protect. Then he charges up an Aura Sphere and throws it at Dialga, but she too uses Protect. Then Palkia's pearls begin to glow…

Oh, crap.

Palkia's arm begins to gather pink energy and like before he unleashes a pink blade of energy. Thankfully, Dialga uses Protect to getting hit. If she dodged the attack, another section of the city would've been destroyed.

They decided to take their battle to the sky.

Palkia tries to hit Dialga with another Aura Sphere. She uses Protect again but it didn't work this time. The shield shatters and Dialga is hit, knocking her right out of sky. She let a painful roar as she plummet towards the ground. Palkia again tries to hit Dialga with another Aura Sphere but she jumps out of the way just in time.

Dialga lets out a roar. Apparently, Getting hit by too many pink spheres is starting to piss her off. The diamond in her chest plate starts glowing. The fan-like plate on her back end extended outward. Dialga opens her mouth wide and unleashes a dark blue beam of energy.

The attack came at him so fast Palkia didn't have the chance to put up Protect. The attack scores a direct hit and Palkia immediately drops from the sky.

Dialga smirked. "I maybe weak against your Aura Spheres but I have more resistance against Dragon-Types attacks."

"We'll see about that." growled Palkia.

The two dragons take to the sky again and continued their battle.

If those two don't stop soon Steelmill City is going to be in ruins.

**Arceus**

_For years I have slept and despite this I can still see the outside world, but only through my dreams. The world has changed greatly the last time I saw it. As for the humans…_

_They have 'evolved' in a way._

_The humans used to hunt Magical Creatures for food. That I do not mind; its part of the laws of life. But killing them for little or no reason? They just leave their bodies to rot in the sun. Only hunting us for thrills._

_Their weaponry had also evolved. From spears and swords to a new kind of weapon they called 'guns'. They can fire small metallic beads at high velocity. I've seen the humans use these weapons on each other and on Magical Creatures. How can such a small object be so deadly?_

_They have a habit of declaring war. They would fight one another until one is defeated or has surrendered. These battles are bloody and they don't care who is caught in the middle. They would out power each other by using stronger weapons. They even used Magical Creatures as weapons! I'm surprise they didn't set the world on fire after all these years!_

_The humans also have been polluting the world. The land, the sea, and even the air. Some areas are so bad that the Magical Creatures are forced to live elsewhere. However, some can't leave and eventually die from the toxins. Even Magical Creatures of the Poison Element can't stand it._

_The humans…they have changed so much. They have committed so many acts of sin. Stealing, rape, murder; I've seen it all._

_To think I've use to call them my beloved children._

_Perhaps Giratina was right, but how did he predicted this? Did Dialga or Celebi show him the future? Even so, how can I forgive Giratina for stealing one of my Life Plates?_

_What's this? Dialga and Palkia are fighting? They appeared to be fighting over an area heavily populated with humans. It seems Dialga had stopped time in that area as well. _

_I don't know why my children are fighting and really don't care. They must be punished for stealing my Life Plates! As for the humans, I will unleash Judgment upon them. I will make them pay for their sins with their very souls!_

I can hear small voices around me. I can also hear the cracking sound of glass. The shield I had surrounded myself in is starting to break. I had to put a shield to protect myself and my four remaining Life Plates, in case any of my children came back.

The shield finally shatters and I'm free from my long slumber.

"_Father, you're awake!"_

An Unown flies up to me and starts dancing around me. Several more join in. They were the small voices I heard earlier. I'm usually alone in the Hall of Origin, but the Unown had kept me company while I had slept.

However, I'm in no mood to celebrate my recovery.

I noticed my blood is still all the walls and floor. It's dried up now but it's still disgusting to see. I looked up and saw some of it on the ceiling. How did it get up there? Never mind, I rather not know. As I proceeded down the hall, I noticed dried bloody handprints and footprints leading away from my chamber. It's hard to tell who's who because they keep overlapping one another.

I'll have to clean this up later.

"_Father, where are you going?" _asked one of the Unown.

"_I'm going to bring humanity to its knees…"_

**Christy**

How long are those two going to keep fighting? It's been about…what? Three hours now? Actually, I can't tell. Ever since Dialga stopped time my pocket watch stopped working. It's not even my watch; the battery could be dead for all I know.

They'll properly keep fighting till the world ends.

While Dialga and Palkia continued to bash into each other, the three of us are hiding behind a bench.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this alive?" Carol asked.

"Maybe you can use Thunderbolt on Palkia. I think he's part Water-Type." I said.

"He's also part Dragon-Type."

"It can still work."

"Oh, oh! Can I use Thunder on him?" Rai said excitedly.

"Sure, we'll arrange a funeral after you're killed."

"Carol!" I yelled.

"I was only kidding…"

We continued to watch the two dragons battle. I'm not sure if there's anything we can do. Carol and Rai could possibly take down Palkia, but that could properly piss him off.

Suddenly, out of corner of my eye, a green colored sphere comes out of nowhere and hits Palkia. I can see something small and greenish in the distance. It almost looks like a fairy.

"Sorry, I'm late, Dialga." the small Pokémon said. "Cresselia was having problems with Darkrai again."

"Get lost," said Palkia, irritated. "Go fight a Demi-god that's at least your size."

The fairy-like Pokémon flew right up at Palkia's face. "My size? There are no Demi-gods on your side that are my size, you overgrown pink-"

Without warning, Palkia clapped his hands together, sandwiching the fairy Pokémon.

"You're just like a bug, Celebi, always so annoying."

The small Pokémon fell from Palkia's hands. Dialga tries to save her but Palkia interferes. There's nothing to cushion Celebi's fall except concrete.

I guess I'll have to save her.

I dashed out from behind the bench and made a run towards Celebi. I caught the little Pokémon just in time. Thankfully, she's still breathing. Unfortunately, this makes my presence known.

"What in Father's name…? A human? And you can still move? How can you be immune to my sister's temporal powers?"

While Palkia is distracted, Dialga fires a Hyper Beam at him and their fighting starts up again.

I ran into a nearby store. There was nobody in it; the people must've run out before Dialga stopped time.

"My…head…," groaned Celebi.

Wow, she's already waking up? If I got smashed like that I would've been unconscious for days. She's one tough Pokémon.

"W…What happen?" asked Celebi.

"Palkia almost turned you into a pancake." I answered.

The green fairy stared at me with her big blue eyes. She then pushes away from me. She begins looking around and noticed everything is in a deep shade of dark blue. Then she turns to me. "Why hasn't time stopped for you? It's not possible!"

"I haven't been able to figure that out." I said.

"Never mind, I'll deal with you later. Right now I have bigger problems."

"Literally," said Carol.

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I already knew the fairy Pokémon's name. "And why are those two Pokémon fighting?"

"Why should I tell you? You humans forgotten about us long ago. Some of you don't even believe we exist."

"I'm just curious."

"Fine," said Celebi. "Since you're damn eager to know…"

Boy, she's rude.

"Dialga, Palkia, and I are Demi-gods, Pokémon with unique, god-like powers. Dialga and Palkia control over time and space respectively. Their very existence makes up the Time-Space Continuum. I have the power to travel through time."

"So, you have the same powers like Dialga." I said.

"Not exactly. Dialga can control time itself, I can travel to the past or the future. She also can time travel but she doesn't often use this power as much as I do."

"So, what's the future like?" asked Rai.

"It's not pretty. It changes from time to time but the result is still the same, the humans will die while our brother rules the world."

Rai clings to my leg. "Nooooooo! I don't want Christy to die!" Rai sometimes have the tendency to overreact.

"To answer your second question," Celebi continued, "Dialga is fighting for your survival while Palkia just wants to eliminate you."

"So, Palkia wants to kill us? What did we ever do to him?" I asked.

"The same reason Giratina wants you dead."

"Who's Giratina?"

"I don't have time to play twenty quest-" Celebi froze. She stood there and stared before flying out the door. I and my Pokémon followed her, wondering what's wrong. Outside, Dialga and Palkia are still fighting. Celebi, however, wasn't paying attention; she was staring at the sky.

"What's wrong?" I asked the fairy Pokémon.

"He's awaken."

"Who?" asked Carol.

Celebi didn't answer, but I have a feeling we're about to get it here in a second.

Suddenly, Dialga and Palkia stopped fighting. They must've sense the same thing Celebi is sensing. Then a portal suddenly opens up in the sky. This one is a far different portal than the ones Dialga and Palkia came out of. This one is yellowish and it had ribbons or streamers coming out of it. A large Pokémon emerged from it.

This Pokémon reminds of a Rapidash, except it isn't on fire and it has a lot more fur. Its fur is snow and it has some grey on its face, the bottom half of its mane, chest, and underside. It also has bright crimson eyes and a gold ring-like wheel around its body with four jade colored jewels in it.

Hang on second, that ring…

I took the pendant out from under my shirt. I took a good long look at it. Yep, the ring around that Pokémon's body and my pendant are identical. Is there a connection? No, it can't be. I stole this from an antique shop.

Looks like things are about to heat up. Palkia is giving the white Pokémon a hateful look. Dialga, on the other hand, seems to be very glad to see that Pokémon. The Pokémon, however, doesn't seem to be happy to either one of them.

The Pokémon took one look at Palkia and immediately brought him to the ground with Hyper Beam. Dialga didn't say or do anything to stop it.

Palkia gets up and charges up a watery sphere. It's Water Pulse; the same attack he tried to drowned the Shopping District. Palkia tosses the attack at the Pokémon but it…changes color? Well, it still has its white fur but its gold hooves, ring and even that plate on its forehead are now green. Even the grey areas are a shade of green. Seeing that Water Pulse didn't do a lot of damage, I take it that the Pokémon is a Grass-Type.

Palkia growled with annoyance. He charges up an Aura Sphere but he didn't get the chance to use it. Vines sprout from the ground and begin to wrap around Palkia. He tries to Slash his way out, but it was no use. He became so tangle up he couldn't move. It is obvious it was the white Pokémon's doing. It is a Grass-Type after all.

"_You have something that belongs to me"_ the Pokémon said in a telepathic voice as it approaches Palkia.

Palkia spoke something in some foreign language before flipping the Pokémon the finger.

Suddenly, Palkia started to wince in pain. I've noticed the ring around the white Pokémon's body is glowing. What's he doing to Palkia Is he using some kind of psychic attack?

The pain is so bad Palkia begin thrashing about or at least tried to. He's still tied up with vines. After being in pain for few minutes something came out of Palkia's chest. A blue, coffin shaped plate came floating out. Palkia loses consciousness and collapse to the ground. The plate floated over to the white Pokémon and absorbed into his body. He reverts back to his normal colors.

Dialga approach the Pokémon, relieved that Palkia is defeated. "Father, I'm glad very you're all right Palkia has been giving me a hard time. He-"

"_Why are you two fighting?"_ the Pokémon asked in an unhappy tone.

Wait. _That's _their father?

"I've bee trying to get your Life Plate back from Palkia, ever since he had it I haven't been able to defeat him." Dialga seems a little nervous talking to her father. "I've also been trying to stop him from destroying this city, but with that Life Plate he's been too strong."

"_Perhaps you should've let your brother destroy this place along with the humans."_

"I…I don't understand."

"_Humans are parasites; they drain the life out of anything they touch. They thirst for power and greed. They have used us as weapons to win their wars. They have polluted and ruin everything we have created. We've spent our lives protecting them; helping them to survive, but we get nothing in return."_

Dialga seem stunned to hear her father say that. I guess he's usually nicer than this, but we must've really pissed him off.

Despite her father's words, Dialga still defends us. "Not all are like that. There are those who are about us and this world. Please don't judge all of them for some of the human's mistakes."

Dialga's father ignored her and unleashed a Flamethrower, dropping to the ground. Dialga's Dragon-Type protected her from major damage, but it didn't protect her from severe burns.

"_My decision is final. This world must be cleansed of the humans and their sins!"_ Without another word, the white Pokémon charges up a large, yellowish sphere on the top of his head. The attack is launched into the sky in the form of streaks of light. It explodes like fireworks. It looked like Draco Meteor only worst and more destructive.

I watched as the 'meteors' rain down on the city. Time is still stopped so nobody can't move except me, Carol, and Rai. I wish time _did _stop for me, that way I wouldn't have to witness all this I'm still trying to figure out why I'm not affected. Palkia mention something about being immune…

"Christy!" I heard Carol yelled.

I looked up and see one of the 'meteors' heading straight towards us.

* * *

**Giratina's little poem doesn't really mean anything. I wrote that long before the story. Christy's pendent doesn't serve any purpose either… or does it?**


End file.
